1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power lead for a superconductive magnet to supply a current to superconductive coils of the superconductive magnet to be mounted on a vehicle of a levitated train, and for use in, e.g. an energy storage unit, a power generator, a medical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most widely used means at present for supplying a current to superconductive coils of a superconductive magneto unit comprises disposing a power source in a room temperature section of the superconductive magneto unit and supplying a current from the power source to the superconductive coils which are placed on a cryogenic section using a lead wire (hereinafter referred to as a power lead) made of copper.
However, according to the method of supplying a current using the power lead made of copper, heat loss (deterioration of cooling efficiency) caused by the employment of the power lead cannot be ignored.
The heat loss caused by the employment of the power lead comprises a loss caused by Joule heat produced by electric resistance of the power lead and another loss caused by heat which inflows through the power lead due to thermal conduction, and it occupies most of the total heat loss in a superconductive magneto unit.
If a sectional area of the power lead is rendered large, Joule heat becomes small. However, in that case, heat inflowing from the outside becomes large. On the contrary, if the sectional area of the power lead is rendered small, the heat inflowing from the outside becomes small, but Joule heat becomes large.
Accordingly, the sectional area of the power lead is set at a proper value by which the foregoing two heat losses are balanced.
Meanwhile, in a normal superconductive magneto unit, the cryogenic section in which superconductive coils are placed is cooled by liquid helium supplied thereto wherein the unit is operated as liquid helium is supplied to the cryogenic section and a helium gas which is evaporated at the cryogenic section is collected. However, since the helium gas immediately after evaporated is at a cryogenic temperature of 4.2 K, the power lead is cooled by the collected evaporated helium gas, thereby reducing the heat loss at the cryogenic section.
There is employed a power supply member (it is also referred to as a gas cooling lead wire) having a structure to seal a power lead inside a gas transfer tube through which evaporated helium gas is collected so as to cool the power lead by the foregoing evaporated helium gas.
For example, FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a main portion of a superconductive magneto unit for a vehicle which is used by a testing vehicle of a levitated train, and comprises baths 3, 3 that are cooled at a cryogenic temperature i.e. at the temperature of liquid helium (4.2 K) (hereinafter referred to as liquid helium temperature) and disposed inside a radiant heat shielded section (radiant heat shielded system), which is kept at a liquid nitrogen temperature (77.3 K) while shielded by a radiant heat shielded plate 2 provided for preventing invasion of heat from the outside of an outer bath 1, superconductive coils 4, 4 which are sealed and installed inside the inner baths 3, 3, and an external power source by a gas cooling lead wire (a power lead 5 made of copper is sealed by a coolant gas transfer tube 6) for connecting between an external power source and the superconductive coils 4, 4.
In FIG. 2, depicted by 7 is permanent current switches (which are cooled at a liquid helium temperature) wherein terminals of the superconductive coils are short circuited in a superconducting state or manner when a current supplied thereto reaches a given value so that a permanent current flows inside the superconductive coils 4, 4.
Depicted by 8 is a thermal anchor (which is formed of a metal block having high thermal conductivity such as pure copper and is cooled at a liquid nitrogen temperature) serves to prevent a heat from invading from the outside to a cryogenic section through the power lead 5.
However, even if the power lead has the foregoing gas cooled structure, the length of the power lead has to be rendered as long as possible so that the invasion of heat can be sufficiently prevented and heat can be escaped while contacting the coolant gas because the power lead member made of copper is very excellent in thermal conductivity as well as electric conductivity (in the unit shown in FIG. 2, the power lead is rendered long to the extent of 1 m and is accommodated in a U shape). As a result, it is difficult to render the unit small sized, and the generation of Joule heat increases when the power lead is rendered long so that the heat loss reduction effect fell short of an intended value.
Further, the power lead having the gas cooled structure has to be used in the manner that it is cooled by evaporated helium gas when turning on an electricity so that the generation of Joule heat increases, causing a problem that an electricity cannot be turned on for a long period of time.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a power lead for use in superconductive magnet capable of effectively controlling the invasion of heat to a liquid helium system (inner baths and permanent current switches) without influencing upon the miniaturization or simplification of a superconductive magneto unit, but supplying a current for a long period of time while securing current-carrying capacity.
Accordingly, inventors of this application endeavored themselves to achieve the foregoing object and obtained the following finding.
That is, although high temperature oxide superconductors each having a critical temperature which exceeds a liquid nitrogen temperature have been sequentially discovered and techniques for make up a bulk body thereof having a high critical current density have been remarkably developed, the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body is very low in thermal conductivity compared with a metal material such as copper which has been so far applied to the power lead member for a superconductive magnet. Accordingly, if at least a part of xe2x80x9ca section positioned inside a radiant heat shielded sectionxe2x80x9d of a power lead member of a superconductive magnet for supplying a current to xe2x80x9csuperconductive coils which are cooled at a liquid helium temperaturexe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cthe radiant heat shielded section which is cooled to the liquid nitrogen temperaturexe2x80x9d is replaced by such a high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body having a low thermal conductivity but high critical current density, the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body having a low thermal conductivity becomes the obstruction to the heat transfer so that invasion of heat from the radiant heat shielded section to the permanent current switches or inner baths (inner bath system) through the power lead member can be remarkably reduced.
That is, since the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section becomes an obstacle for preventing invasion of heat from the radiant heat shielded section to the permanent current switches or inner baths, even if the lead member extending to the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body is formed of a copper wire having a large sectional area through which heat inflows becomes large, the heat inflowing to the permanent current switches and the inner baths can be effectively prevented by the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section, and also a large current can be supplied to the power lead member under the condition where Joule heat generates less by the use of the power lead member having a large sectional area.
It is a matter of course that since the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section per se is kept up at a temperature under a transition temperature (liquid nitrogen temperature), electric resistance becomes 0, so that a large current can be supplied to the power lead member without loss, i.e. without generation of heat.
Further, when the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section is made up in the shape of a meander, heat insulation distance by the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section can be extended so as to more reduce the invasion of heat through the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section.
Although the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body is a material which is not so strong in mechanical strength and easily broken, if a resin impregnation treatment is applied to this material, its strength can be remarkably improved without deteriorating characteristics for the superconductor bulk body, thereby securing a performance sufficiently satisfying a power lead member of the superconductive magnet to be mounted on a vehicle.
Further, with the superdconductive magnet of a magnetic levitated train or the like, it is anticipated that a relative displacement occurred between the inner baths and radiant heat shielded section when the magnetic levitated train runs, and hence a stress caused by such a relative displacement is applied to the power lead extended between the inner baths and radiant heat shielded section, so that there is fear that the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section which is relatively weak in a mechanical strength is broken. However, even in such a case, at least a part of the sections other than the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section has a construction to which a braid wire is connected, such fear can be dissolved.
The invention has been accomplished based on the foregoing findings, and it is an object of the invention to provide a power lead for a superconductive magnet which is set forth hereunder as the first to fifth aspects of the invention.
(1) The combination of power lead and a superconductor magneto unit according to the first aspect of the invention includes the power lead supplying current to superconductive coils which are cooled at a liquid helium temperature, radiant heat shielded section receiving the power lead that is cooled at a liquid nitrogen temperature, wherein at least a portion of the power lead positioned inside the radiant heat shielded section comprising a high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body having a critcal temperature exceeding the liquid nitrogen temperature wherein the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body of the power lead of the first aspect of the invention is in the shape of a member.
(2) The combination according to the second aspect of the invention is characterized in that the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body of the power lead of the first of second aspect of the invention comprises a high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body impregnated with resin under vacuum.
(3) The combination according to the third aspect of the invention is characterized in that the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body of the power lead of the first or second aspect of the invention is formed by connecting electric conductor blocks to both ends of a high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section to form an integrated body and applying a resin impregnation treatment to the integrated body.
(4) The combination according to the fourth aspect of the invention is characterized in that the power lead comprises a flexible braided wire connected to the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body of any of the first to third aspects of the invention.
For a high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body applied to the power lead for a superconductive magnet of the invention is not limited to its kind if a critical temperature is higher than a liquid nitrogen temperature, for example, it may employ a sintered body of copper oxide superconductor or (represented by chemical formula: YBa2Cu3OY, LaBa2Cu3Oy, NdBa2Cu3Oy, SmBa2Cu3Oy, EuBa2Cu3OY, GdBa2Cu3OY, ErBa2Cu3Oy, LuBa2Cu3Oy, Tl2Ba2Ca2Cu3Oy, and the like) including e.g. of rare-earth element (not less than one kind of Y, La, Nd, Sm Eu, Gd, Dy, Ho, Er, Tm Yb) or bulk body thereof obtained by a melt process. It is preferable that the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body is obtained by the melt process in view of the strength and the superconductor characteristics.
Further, according to the invention, the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section of the power lead is xe2x80x9cenforced when it is impregnated with resinxe2x80x9d, particularly, if the bulk body is made up in the shape of a meander, the stress localized spots increase so that the enforcement of the bulk body by the application of a resin impregnation treatment is practically very effective means.
Further, when the high temperature oxide superconductive bulk body section is made up in the shape of a meander, heat insulation distance by the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section can be extended so as to reduce more the invasion of heat through the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section.
For means to impregnate the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body with resin, a method of allowing the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body held in the pressure reduction atmosphere such as vacuum to contact a liquefied resin is very effective.
In order to enforce the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body by the resin impregnation treatment, it is better that the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body held in a pressure reduction atmosphere such as vacuum is brought into contact with a liquefied resin. As a result, the resin percolates through the surface layer section of the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body, thereby remarkably improve a mechanical strength of the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body without exerting an adverse influence on the superconductor characteristics. In this case, there is no problem even if the surface of the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body impregnated with resin is covered with a resin layer.
Meanwhile, although it is considered that the surface layer of the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body is not impregnated with resin in the case of high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body obtained by the melt process, because of monocrystal or seudomonocrystal ceramic, it is difficult practically to prevent the generation of microcracks or air holes in high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body during the step of making up the bulk body. However, if a resin impregnation treatment is applied to the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body, not only the minute cracks opened on the upper surface but also the entire surface layer section are impregnated with resin, and further the interior of the bulk body is also impregnated with resin, thereby preventing the occurrence of localization of stress in the cracks or air holes so that the mechanical strength of the bulk body per se can be remarkably improved.
For a resin with which the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body is impregnated under vacuum, it is preferable to employ thermosetting resins such as an epoxy resin, a urea resin, a phenol resin, an unsaturated polyester resin, a polyurethane resin, an alkyd resin, a melamine resin, and the like.
It is preferable means to add a filler (e.g. quarts, calcium carbonate, alumina, glass, talc, etc.) to the resin with which the bulk body is impregnated under vacuum for enforcing the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body so as to approach the coefficient of linear expansion of the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body while reducing the coefficient of the linear expansion of the resin.
Further, it is also preferable that the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body is wrapped with a cloth (glass fiber, carbon fiber, ceramic fiber, polyamide high polymer fiber, etc.) to form an integrated body, which is then impregnated with resin under vacuum so that the bulk body formed by impregnating the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section of the power lead with resin by a resin impregnation treatment and the cloth which is impregnated with resin and wraps the bulk body are integrated with each other. As a result, the strength of the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body section is more improved.
An example of means for impregnating the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body with resin under vacuum is as follows.
Firstly, a YBCO(YBa2Cu3Oy) oxide superconductor bulk body impregnated with resin manufactured by a melt process is put into a vacuum tube, and the vacuum vessel is preheated at a temperature up to 70xc2x0 C., then it is reduced in pressure, subsequently a bisphenol A type epoxy resin and aromatic polyamine are mixed with each other in a state where they are respectively preheated at a temperature up to 30xc2x0 C. with a composition of (wt %) 100: 32 and deaerated under vacuum to prepare the mixture which is injected into the bulk body to cover the bulk body so as to impregnate the bulk body with resin, and then they are placed in the atmosphere, thereafter heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 6 hours to cure the resin. As a result, xe2x80x9cthe high temperature oxide superconductor bulk is impregnated with resin under vacuumxe2x80x9d can be obtained.
In order to make up the power lead for a superconductive magnet comprising xe2x80x9cthe high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body is impregnated with resin under pressurexe2x80x9d, electric conductor blocks such as copper blocks are first connected to both ends of the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body as electric contact terminals, then it is recommended that this integrated body is impregnated with resin by a resin impregnation treatment as a whole. The reason is that a layer impregnated with resin is formed on the surface layer of the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body by this treatment to enforce the bulk body so that the integrated body formed by the bulk body and the electric conductor blocks is rendered in a state to be covered with a resin film having no air bubbles, thereby achieving the protection and reinforcement of the contacts between the high temperature oxide superconductor bulk body and the electric conductor blocks, resulting in the improvement of the power supply characteristics and durability of the power lead. Meanwhile, when other lead members are connected to the portion of the electric conductor blocks which are covered with a resin film, the resin film at the connected portion is removed or it is enough to apply a masking to the connected portion not to be covered with the resin film before the application of the resin impregnation treatment.